everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilightblaze
Twilightblaze is a sleek, dark gray tabby tom with dark sapphire blue eyes. Description Appearance :Sleek tabby tom with long white whiskers, a white muzzle and underbelly with some white markings around his eyes, jet black stripes, a black tail-tip, and a dark gray coat with a black patch on the neck. Bright, sapphire blue eyes that takes on the color of the ocean in the shade, and a triangular pink nose that connects to two stripes that start underneath the eyes. Thin, light-weighted fur that starts to slowly lengthen from neck down. Has a slim but strong structure, with long, thin yet muscular legs and a caved belly. Paws are slightly large for his size with no pattern on the toes. Claws are rather twisted, and stick out at the wrong angles. The tail is somewhat long, at least a foot and a half. Face is average size, and the ears are rounded at the tips. His sapphire blue eyes are somewhat large for his face. Health Physical Health :He is shown to be a very fit cat, even if he eats a lot. He frequently runs around and can't stand staying in the camp the entire day. Although sometimes, he would just stop exersizing altogether and just sit around. Mental Health :Shadowleaf is very intelligent, but can be a little too demanding of himself. Shadowleaf sees himself as nothing more but a mer weirdo, giving him social problems. He always seem to regret every word he says to the point where he doesn't talk at all. He never seems to stop having nightmares instead of good dreams, and can never fathom the meanings due to the absurd events happening in them. He absolutely despises spiders. Personality :As a bold, stubborn tom that can turn shy and clumsy, Twilightblaze is a cat that seems to be a cat with split personalities: One as a proud, chatty cat, another as a timid, cowardly cat. :Twilightblaze is not at all gullible. He is stubborn when it comes to making choices, and never gets a second thought. However, despite his thoughts, he takes a long time thinking about what to choose, to the point where cats leave him out of impatience. He's very closed when he meets someone new, but as they grow together closer, he becomes more open. He can be pretty grudging, and a little too bitter to the world. :He can easily melt down at anything that deeply offends him, but usually shows no expression or pity to anyone. He has a slightly rebellious streak, and is a good liar. He can be awfully timid in front of anyone new, but is proud and bossy in front of his friends or anyone he knew for a long time. Twilightblaze can be very emotional and a little anti-social, but when someone gets the better side out of him, he's as kind as a cat like him could be. He is chatty when he wants to be chatty. He is also very sarcastic and can be rude towards even his closest friends. Despite this, he is very loyal to whoever befriends him and protective of everything that he cares for. :He prefers to keep to himself at times and take no notice in anyone elses' business but himself, although he can secretly get jealous of the cats around him that seem to be better than him. He's afraid to show everyone he doesn't trust the daring, egotastic side of him, so he stays quiet, which makes him "invisible" in a crowd. He has his moments, and quirks a lot. He hates being judged by who he is, and is against all the cats who judge cats by who they like or where they were from. As shy as he can be, he can be extremely chatty to his friends to the point where he can be all me, me, me. :He can easily jump to conclusions, which makes him sometimes a little too reckless. Although he can be a very hasty tom, he is intelligent and all of his friends that knew him for a very long time knows it. He has only a few friends, but instead of short time relationships with other cats, he and his friends hold a strong bond that usually never wavers. He shows no mercy towards his enemies or anyone hurting those who cares for him, which is partly the reason why no one likes to make friends with him. He is very competitive, and can't bear the thought of losing. Whenever he fails to achieve something, he hides his dissapointment and calls it off, saying that he "meant to do it". :Twilightblaze has a problem letting out his emotions, and goes too far to not cry or rage. He never tries to get jealous of the other cats, and it works. He tries to be thankful for all the care his family tries to give him, but he feels like he could never have enough. Twilightblaze also finds it hard to return the favor that other cats give him. :Twilightblaze can be a shy, timid, coward at times, although he tries not to be one. He can be very naive at times, and maybe a little too oblivious about what he's doing at the moment. Twilightblaze can be very self-centered, and often brags about himself. Because of his ego, he usually tops himself on top of the other cats. He is usually extremely selfish and unsympathetic, telling cats off with no care taken. Despite this, he is nevertheless a good cat, even though he can be a brat and someone usually hard to get along with. :Twilightblaze has a complex personality on the inside to the point where even he can't understand himself and who he is. His greatest fear is being in an event that would not only affect him physically, but also mentally for the rest of his life. He is terrified of spiders, isolation, and the depths of water. Skills and Abilities :Twilightblaze does not have too many skills, nor does he have no skills. He is an extremely fast runner, and is shown to be very concious of the world around him. He spots things that other cats cannot, and usually is the one to point the small stuff all out. Life TBA Character Pixels Twilightblaze.loner.png|Loner Life Image Trivia *Twilightblaze has most of Crystal's personality. *He has Arachnophobia. *He is from another wikia. Category:Warrior Category:MistClan Cat Category:Crystal's Cats Category:Toms Category:Mentor